The Other Side
by Boonothing
Summary: Cordelia did not fear death, she feared what was waiting for her on the other side.


A/N: First Foxxay, enjoy! Review if you'd like.

This was it, she'd been preparing for this moment for the past few months, making sure everything was in order. Her reign as the supreme was coming to an end, as is her time on this world.

Cordelia Foxx knew there was no fighting it, and really, she didn't want to fight, she wanted it all to end, and then the pain would be over. The pain, of being without her, her love, it would finally be over.

So, she did what she could to make sure all her girls were ready for when she goes. Zoe and Queenie could help the school keep running, along with one of the elder witches who had come in along the way.

Cordelia is proud of what the school has become, she has the utmost faith in her girls, that they'll keep themselves safe.

Now here she lies, her bed, the one she once shared with, her. Ready for death to take her, to begin her journey onto the other side, wherever that may be.

All the girls had cried when she gave them the news, but really, she should've guessed it would end like this, even in death her mother still controlled her. It's fitting she should die the same way, cancer.

Such a small word, and yet, it's terrifying.

So here Cordelia lies, a still young 45 year old women, waiting for her final breaths to come.

It's not the death that scares her so much, it's more the waiting, not exactly knowing when she'll go.

She decided on what she wants her last thoughts to be of, so she's laid back, eyes closed, letting images invade her mind. They weren't of some of the happier moments with her mother, nor of the school. No, they were of her, of them both together, laughing, dancing to the Rumours album. Those were the moments she wanted to relive once more.

So slowly that you wouldn't be able to tell straight away, the images begin to fade. Cordelia can't help the panic that settles in her chest, trying to catch her breath, her heart beating rapidly, trying to keep her blood going, trying to keep alive.

Cordelia wasn't afraid of death, but the darkness that was now quickly consuming her did nothing but scare her.

She lays, stock still, waiting for something, anything to happen.

Then she feels it.

A hand gently shaking her shoulder, lips close to her ear.

'Baby, wake up' As the words escape the unknown lips, the breath tickles Cordelia's ear. Ever so slowly, she begins to open her eyes, not knowing what she'll see.

But what she does she brings an instant smile to her face. Cordelia stares into blue eyes, those blue eyes she fell in love with not so long ago.

Cordelia sits up, her hand coming to rest on her loves cheek, feeling her, making sure that it is her.

"I have missed you Miss Cordelia" A half sob half laugh falls from Cordelia's lips, her arms are around Misty in a matter of seconds. She hold on tight, refusing to let go. She buries her face into the crook of Misty's neck, taking in the familiar scent.

"I'd never thought I'd see you again, I though" She stops, another sob threatening to break loose, "I though you'd be in hell"

Misty's hands rest on Cordelia's hips, pushing her back just enough so she can look at her. Misty brings a hand up to push a few strands of hair behind Cordelia's ear, then cupping her cheek.

"Well, I'm not there, we're not there, so I must be your heaven Cordelia" Misty pulls Cordelia close, gently connecting their lips, for the first time in many years.

Cordelia pulls back, eyes still closed, relishing in this moment.

"I- Misty, what's wrong?" When Cordelia does open her eyes, she see's Misty, staring off into the distance, she see's the bright blue in her eyes slowing fading. Misty's hands suddenly grasp her wrists tight, pulling Cordelia up.

"Why couldn't you save me Miss Cordelia? Why did you leave me in my hell?" Misty asks, her voice breaking.

Cordelia couldn't speak, she listened to Misty's broken sobs. She pulls her into her arms, attempting to apologize, over and over again. She strokes Misty's hair, trying to calm her, when the sobs, all of the sudden, stop.

Cordelia is about to pull away when it happens, Misty slowly turning into dust, once more in her arms.

"No, no, not again, not again" Cordelia shouts, watching, as her love once again dies in her arms.

Cordelia collapses next to the pile of dust that is Misty, she can't control the heart wrenching sobs that take over her body. She cries, she doesn't know for how long. She eventually cries herself to sleep.

A while later, she feels a hand on her shoulder shaking her.

"Baby, wake up" Words whisper in her ear, again.

Panic runs through Cordelia.

No, it can't be

Cordelia thinks to herself, opening her eyes, she stares into the blue ones of one Mist Day.

"I have missed you Miss Cordelia"

And there it is, the same exact thing, this is her hell, having a small moment of joy with her love, but then having it all taken away from her again, over and over for all of eternity.


End file.
